Unforgettable
by PilotGirl01
Summary: One shot! A bit of fluff. A simple story covering the love Inuyasha and Kagome have for each other.


_**Unforgettable**_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. It belongs to Ms. Takahashi. :)_

**A/n: **This is basically a one shot fic. I was inspired by all those adoringly cute pictures of Inuyasha and Kagome. I'd post the link to the one that really got to me, but unfortunately, it was a dead link on google, and I could only see the small thumbsize version of it. Anyways, it's just a short fic covering Inuyasha's and Kagome's feelings for each other after a night where they wake up in each other's arms.Hope you like. :) R&R please, as I know it's repetitive.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was morning, they both knew. They could feel the warm rays of sunlight on their backs, as well as feel it begin to seep into their eyelids. But the pair didn't want to wake up. They didn't want it to end.

Waking up would mean the end to a wonderful night, a peaceful rest, and a moment that was not only spontanoues, but expected.

It wasn't that they had planned the previous night's events. Oh, no, it was as random as Miroku's gropings and mild acts of molestation. In fact, even though it was something that was foreseen by all, it was still something that had just happened out of the blue.

Although, nobody can ever actually predict when love happens, or when a first kiss is to be. It's always one of those things where people dream of it, want it, grasp for it, and hope that it's not the last time it'll happen, and know that when it does come to pass, it'll be the most magical moment ever.

He could feel her warm body next to his, pressed so tightly against him, as though he may lose grip of her, despite his arms being wrapped around her small frame so strongly. He could hear her soft, steady breathing as well. His demon half, as the whole group knew, enhanced his senses well.Sometimes he'd feel it a curse, not enjoying the scents of many people, like the villagers of Kaede's town, or the evil stench coming from the many demons they came across in the search for the Shikon shards. He especially hated Miroku's scent. The wretched lecher practicaly reeked of his hormones, and it drove Inuyasha insane just thinking about it. Sesshomaru's scent was far more tolerable, and that was saying a lot, considering the blood and death that was forever stained on his half brother's body. He wondered how that young child who followed him around could stand it, but chalked it up to her being young anf not knowing any better.

He slowly opened his eyes to get a good look at her, his love, and smiled at how she looked. _An angel_, he thought. _She's an angel._

He breathed in her heavenly scent, deeply enjoying the sweet salty mixture of her body with his. It was something he'd never really appreciated before.

He stared lovingly at her peaceful expression, her eyes closed, but he knowing just how deep and mesmerizing those brown eye were. He watched her every silent movement, her chest's gentle rising and falling, her mouth curved in a slight smile, the ever so small movement of her fingers around him.

He noticed her eyes flutter a little, and he quickly shut his, not wanting to confirm that they were both awake. Doing so would mean that the night of bliss was over, and that they'd have to get up out of the comfortable positon, and make the long trek back to the village where the rest of the group was waiting, and surely be pounded with irritating and intruding questions about their absence.

No, let him have his peaceful moments with Kagome as long as he can. _Milk it for all you can. Stretch it out as far as possible. Don't give in to the the morning sun._

Kagome moaned a little and then rolled over in his arms, her back pressed against his chest now. He smiled at the small action, every small gesture she did making him love her more.

Kagome smile to herself as well, feeling Inuyasha's strong arms wrap more tightly around her, holding her close, as if protecting her from the outside world. Which he did nearly every day, but lying here in the meadow by the waterfall, practically unguarded and easy targets... It was a different every day situation, a _normal_ actually; one that usually happened to her classmates from her time. To experience something that was a normal activity for others with Inuyasha, well... It was a phenomenonal feeling.

She had been awake for some time now, but was fighting the urge to get up. She didn't want to leave this, not this great feeling of love she was having. Not after so much time and patience and finally having a moment's peace with Inuyasha.

No Kikyo coming along and ruining a potential kiss, or guilting Inuyasha for her death and current state. No demons coming to attack her for the shikon shards around her neck, or her having to hunt down demons for their shikon shards. No Naraku and his devious servants to torture her and her friends.

Just a nice rest with the one person she truly loved in both her worlds.

She opened her eyes a little and stared into the meadow they were lying in, filled with the many colorful wildflowers. She could hear the rushing waters of the waterfall nearby, the birds in thre trees chirping thier morning songs.

She loved this feeling. The smile on her face widened, as the memory of the previous night flashed in her mind. She wished she could have it all the time. And if not all the time, at least when she went back in time. _Oh, that would be divine._

She sighed happily, but bit back the feeling of disappointment that, sadly this moment would end. It had to. Logically speaking, she and Inuyasha couldn't just lie in a meadow for the rest of their lives. It was impossible. Well, they _could, _ but they'd have to eat, among many other things. While dying in his arms was an interesting, and not a bad thought, considering the many perils they faced each day, it made more sense to live as long as she could, so that she could enjoy the moments more, rather than not feel anymore.

Reality began to set in, unfortunately.

The morning dew had seeped through Inuyasha's hayori that the two had snuggled inside, which made him laugh silently at the irony, since the long cover could feign any demonic attack, but not prevent itself from getting soaked through from something as simple as water.

The two were now fully awake, each aware of the other's waking presence. They didn't want to move, but they knew they had to.

Inuyasha's smile faded as the day beaan to make him gain a sense of what was actually happening. Had he and Kagome really...? Did they actually give in to their emotions last night and...?

He knew the kiss, that wonderful yet cursed kiss had caused it, had brought upon the night's events. He suddenly realized the gravity of his actions. Now, what was he to do? He had given in. And now he'd have to pay.

It wasn't that he didn't love Kagome, gods, he loved her so much with every fiber of his being. But, doing what he did last night... At a crucial time in their search to gather the shikon shards... They were almost done, and he had to go and ruin everything, he had to go and get attached to her and make it "official", his feelings for her, and make things even more complicated than they already were.

He had avoided any affirmations of his affection for her, to make it easier for her when the time came for her to... When she would have to go to her time that one last time. When the time portal between their two worlds would be sealed and they'd be apart for good.

He hadn't wanted to confirm anything for her sake, to prevent her from getting hurt, to stop those wretched tears from falling down her lovely face. He hated to se her cry, and that was one thing he wanted to prevent. Her crying because of him was his greatest fear, and an upsetting event for him to witness.

And now he had...

He blew it...

And he couldn't go back.

Kagome had somehow caught on to his feelings, his emotions he was going through at the moment, It was as if she could read his mind. It was amazing how finely tuned their bodies were with each other, how smoothly they could read each other during a battle, or a simple outing together. As if theire souls were intertwined with each other, almost the same, almost one.. A whole...

She didn't want to speak and break the silence, because it would mean that the moment was truly over. But she had to. She knew it was necessary.

How she wished that things were easier, less complicated. It would be her dream to have had Inuyasha with her in her time. But that was stupid. He was from the past. His life was before hers. They were never meant to be, despite her time traveling capabilities.It just wasn't logically possible.

"Inuyasha?" she asked softly, both hearts breaking at the sound of her voice.

"Yeah?" he asked, his voice cracking a bit. _Oh, gods, why does it have to be like this?_

"We should probably be getting back now... They might start looking for us, and I don't want to hear Miroku if he finds us here."

He smiled a bit at her joke, and nodded. "Yeah. That's all we need is for him to make assumptions." He quickly moved his hands away from her body, making it clear what their cover story was, even though it pained him to even remove himself from her, to lie about what really happened. Why did he have to be tortured so? Why did she have to bear the brunt of his suffering? Why...?

Kagome, though saddened by him detaching himself so quickly, understood. She was grateful he did it so fast and subtle, so that she wouldn't have to feel the pain right away. She knew what they did the other night was foolish. They weren't thinking. They'd given in like a bunch of hormonal teenagers. It was now only fair that they take the punishment for it.

"I wonder what Kaede made for breakfast?" she said coversationally, trying to lighten the mood and make the transition easier and more bearable.

Inuyasha held back his smile at how brave she was, how _strong_ she was to let everything go, and pretend nothing had happned. Like it was just a normal day.

"Feh... Probably one of those stupid grilled fish things. She's been getting fond of that lately."

_You stupid girl. You want so bad to keep things smooth. You want to make this so simple and carefree, despite how hard it is..._

Kagome shrugged this off as the two got to their feet, doing their stretching and other morning routines."I like when she cooks us the tuna for breakfast... It's good for the brain, you know." She managed to pause in her stpes and flash him a warm smile, even though he could see her fighting back her tears.

He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, as he put on his hayori. Why did she have to be like that? Why couldn't she break down and beg him to not be like this, to accept her for being spineless and giving in to the world? Why couldn't _he_ give in and tell her not to worry, that everything would be all right, that their love wasn't stupid, that it was worthy, and that, even though it was impossible, it was REAL?

Why did he have to allow her to continue to be used and .. and see her cry... ?

He looked away and shrugged too. "I don't need fish to be smart. I'm smart enough as it is."

Kagome laughed at that, her gentle giggle ringing in his ears. How he loved her when she did that. "Oh, I'm sure you are."

Now they stood, silently waiting for the other to do something and signal what to do next. She watched him as he stood sternly, arms crossed as he faced the waterfall.

She knew it was up to him to make the next move.She couldn't do it, and he wouldn't allow her to, anyways.

He watched the quick flow of the water, admiring the way it reflected the sunlight, making the water seem to shine and sparkle. It was much like his love. The sun brought out the best in him, made him glow and shine. It was when she was gone in her own time that he would calm, lose that sheen and joy. Kagome was very much the sunlight in his life.

He turned to see her eyes gazing at him, her expression, while sad, was serene. He knew that that she understood the situation as much as he did. It was unfair, but they knew pursuing anything more would be senseless. And risky.

Oh, how he yearned to reach out to her, grab her and hold her, and kiss her as he did last night, lovingly, passionately, adoringly...

He held himself back. He couldn't give in again. Not even for a second. Not one more time. He had to be strong, like she was right now.

He allowed himself a smile though. It was an action that was okay, wanted.

He grinned at her as he took a few strides to where she stood, and picked her up, swinging her with ease onto his back. She giggled again, sweet music to his ears, as he prepared to start the long run to the village. But, he paused, hesitating to leave just then. Kagome frowned and looked down to him questioningly, wondering why he hadn't moved yet.

He looked at her as best he could and said with as much sincerity as he could," I love you, Kagome."

He had said it so softly, she wasn't sure she heard him. But she knew. And it made her happy to know he allowed a moment to show his true self again. She hugged him tighter and whispered in his ear,"I love _you_, Inuyasha."

He smiled at her response and then began to run. As he disappeared off into the woods, his love on his back, they both remembered the night before, and the love they shared for each other.

They shouldn't have given in to their emotions the night before. They shouldn't have acted irrationally.

But that night, that blissful night, was something they knew they would never want to erase from their memories. That beautiful night where their love came to be, all the passion, affection, and joy they shared for each other; the adoration that they'd always have, their true, deep, _real_ love.

A night that was truly unforgettable.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The End


End file.
